


sHe

by sst99z



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of sumer, 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, Michael tops, Muke Clemmings, feminizacion de personaje, luke bottom, relación tóxica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sst99z/pseuds/sst99z
Summary: Michael está enamorado de Brooke.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí por allá de 2015, la verdad tenía ideas y pensamientos muy diferentes a los de ahora sin embargo la recuerdo con algo de nostalgia. 
> 
> Disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía.

**Uno**

— ¡No! ¿Es enserio? Guau, Ashton dime que es mentira. Dios mío

Reí a carcajadas ante la historia de Ashton.

—No te rías —Me dice desde el otro lado de la línea

_¿Cómo no reírme?_

—Apuesto a que tú también te lo pondrías por puro morbo —Bufó Ashton molesto.

—Quizá. —dije con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro aun sabiendo que Ashton no la podría ver.

—JAJAJA —Estalló a carcajadas. El muy idiota lastimaba mi oído. —Apuesto a que serias una mujer horrorosa

_Eso me ofendió._

—Claro que no —Me defendí. —De hecho aquí la horrorosa eres tú. Pobre Kevin apuesto a que debe estar en terapias. —Bromee un poco.

Ashton rio en seco y luego bufó.

—Ese idiota, ni lo recuerdes —Pude escuchar su voz rota. Mierda, la había cagado.

—Ash… yo… lo… lo siento

—No importa, solo estábamos jugando ¿no?

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Ashton era uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Calum, los había conocido cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años, ellos ya eran amigos para entonces. Cuando cumplimos 15 años Ash nos confesó que era bisexual, para mí no hubo mucho problema —Personalmente hablando. —Pero por el lado de Calum… las cosas ya no fueron tan iguales, hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, el que uno de tus mejores amigos sea bisexual y tú seas miembro de una familia homofóbica, eso lo comprendía a la perfección, pero evitarlo nivel “me pegaras sarna” era otra cosa, lo que Calum solía hacer con Ash. 

—Luke… ¿Luke?

—Oh, lo siento —dije saliendo de mi transe.

—No te preocupes…

—Entonces dime ¿Qué se siente usar falda, maquillaje y tacones?

—Raro… pero…pero

— ¿Pero?

—Cómodo, un poco satisfactorio ¿captas?

Sonreí en mis adentros. Ashton tenía toda la razón, Solo por morbo me vestiría de mujer.

— ¿Con cuántos te has vestido así? —Pregunte con cierta curiosidad en mi voz.

Escuche como Ashton soltaba un largo suspiro y luego una ligera risita (algo típica de él)

—Ya, dime

Me acosté en mi cama y abrace la almohada en forma de tubo entre mis brazos, Calum solía decir que tenía forma de pene, en lo personal no le prestaba mucha atención a ese aspecto. 

—Solo con Kevin

Hice una mueca, pude sentir que Ashton también hacia una.

—Perdón

—Está bien, no fue más que toqueteo y un oral —dijo con voz indiferente.

Ashton podría ser una de las personas muy alegres del mundo, pero ese Kevin lo había destrozado por completo, y como buenos amigos que somos convencí a Calum de ir en busca de ese cretino y golpearlo hasta que despertara con Amnesia (lamentablemente solo le rompimos la nariz).

«Ashton ha enviado una foto»

Abrí la notificación, espere unos segundos a que cargará la imagen. Sonreí soltando una carcajada.

Ashton vestido de mujer.

No se veía nada mal. 

—Estas mejor que muchas de mis ex —dije riendo

—No hace falta decirlo

— ¿Crees que yo también me vea bien?

Puedo jurarlo, la pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera pensarla. Me ruborice por completo. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Seguro que sí —Ashton guardo silencio, pensé que soltaría una carcajada. —Eres rubio, tus piernas no están nada mal, eres delgado. Pocos notarían que realmente eres un hombre.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Pregunte asombrado

—Claro. Oye, tengo que ir a buscar a Susan a sus clases de Karate, hablamos luego

—Seguro, suerte

—Por cierto, si decides hacerlo, envíame una foto

Asentí riendo y luego le di fin a la llamada.

Encendí el televisor en busca de alguna serie buena, pero nada.

—Estúpida mercadotecnia

Avente el control en mi cama y baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, tome el paquete de bolitas de queso y lo serví en un plato hondo.

Estaba tan aburrido, quería llamar a CeCe para que viniera a hacerme compañía, pero era tan zorra que iba a querer que terminaríamos acostándonos y yo no tenía ganas de follarme a una zorra. 

—Qué manera de expresarte de tu novia

Me dije a mi mismo.

Mi celular sonó, era mi madre. 

—Lukey, nene podrías ir a la recamara de Danna y decirme de que talla es el vestido rojo de su graduación

Aleje un poco el dispositivo para gruñir a gusto.

—Sí, mami

Subí hasta la recamara de Danna, mi hermana tenia infinidad de vestidos y ropa extravagante, un poco provocativa ¿Qué se espera de una modelo de lencería?

Abrí el closet que conectaba a otra recamara y ahí estaba todo un departamento de _Liverpool_ o quizá la tienda _Zara_ entera. Con la vista busque el vestido, me llevo alrededor de unos cinco minutos encontrarlo. 

—Mamá ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí ¿Cuál es la talla?

Mire una y otra vez, pero nada no le entendía a estas mierdas de mujeres.

—No lo sé, no le entiendo

—Solo envíame una foto —Pude escuchar su tono de irritación

«Enviaste una foto»

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien, nos vemos luego

Y así nomás, nunca le he importado un bledo a esa señora que dice ser mi madre. Danna, Danna, y siempre Danna. 

—Adiós

Le dije prácticamente al sonido de colgar del teléfono. 

Me desparrame en el asiento con forma de zapatilla que adornaba el gran closet, Ashton y su foto vestido de mujer vino a mi mente, y la curiosidad me mato.

— Eres rubio, tus piernas no están nada mal, eres delgado. Pocos notarían que realmente eres un hombre. —Repetí las palabras de mi buen amigo.

Comencé buscando lo típico, una falda. Danna tenía muchas, pero ninguna me terminaba de convencer. Cuando me pensaba dar por vencido apareció salvajemente una falta estilo _Taylor Swift_, como de una bruja, no es por ofender su look para otoño pero sus faldas parecen hechas para brujas en Halloween. Aun con eso supuse que esa era perfecta. Continúe buscando unas medias, y ahí estaban unas negras lisas. Forme iba tomado las cosas las posicionaba sobre el asiento en forma de zapatilla.

No tarde mucho en encontrar una blusa que hacia un perfecto conjunto con un chaleco gris. Luego busque unos zapatos, en un principio pensé que serían perfectos unas botas negras, y no me equivoque mucho.

Ahora estaba semi-vestido, comencé a reírme, no me veía tan mal pero me faltaba maquillaje. 

Había aprendido a maquillar gracias a Danna, cuando solía tener las manos ocupadas con el manicure y no había quien más la maquillara. Pase un brillo rosado en mis labios seguido por sombra y ángel en mi rostro, delineador y otros más que ni idea de que eran.

Y ahí estaba parecía una damisela sin cabello, era un idiota, pero recode que mi hermana tenia pelucas, fui hasta una de las puertas del armario, había rubias, pelirrojas y castañas. Elegí la rubia. Suerte que eran naturales, suerte que era mi tono.

La coloque sobre mi cabeza cuidadosamente. 

—Que linda —Me dije mirándome en el espejo de la recamara de Danna.

Siendo sinceros si me veía linda, mejor que CeCe, y casi como Danna.

— ¿Qué mierda me pasa? —Susurre con mi voz grave.

Levante la cabeza en un tono un tanto seductor, típico de las chicas.

Tome mi iphone y comencé con las selfies frente al espejo, luego a mí misma, digo, mismo.

Boca de pato, ojos disparados, ojos chuecos, succionando labios, señas obscenas con la lengua y los dedos.

Sonreí en la última, pero un flash salió disparado, seguido de otro, otro, y otro más. Me gire inconscientemente recibiendo otro flash en la cara. Mierda. No

El único impulso que recibí fue cerrar rápidamente la cortina de la recamara.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido! —Me grite a mí mismo.

De la manera más rápida posible me desmaquille y saque toda la ropa femenina sustituyéndola por mis jeans y una camisa simple.

El vecino de la derecha.

El vecino era Clifford.

Clifford me conocía, de lejos pero lo hacía.

Estúpido Luke.

Estúpido Clifford. 


	2. Dos

Quería arrancarme el cabello.

MIERDA.

Luego de que me medio desmaquillará tome mi chaqueta y camine a la casa de los Clifford, realmente no nos llevábamos mucho, es decir, mi mamá siempre se la pasa de viaje… siguiendo a Danna, mi papá vive en sus estúpidos negocios ¿Tendrían tiempo de socializar con los vecinos? No, para nada. Hasta donde sabia Michael vivía solo con su madre y ella era una gran diseñadora de modas. La cual por cierto no le gustaba a Danna.

Toque la puerta en tres ocasiones intentando no parecer desesperado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, hasta que visualice la cabellera rubia de la señora, sonreí estúpidamente sin saber que decir.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo. No de una manera criticona, más bien de una manera analítica. 

—Lu-Luke —dije entrecortadamente.

—Buenas tardes. —Me recalcó. Que torpe. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

A estas alturas ya me encontraba arrepentido de esto pero que más podía hacer.

—¿Esta Michael? —solté de una vez por todas

La señora me miro con extrañeza.

—Claro. —dijo con un tono dudoso de voz. —¿Eres su amigo?

—Sí, algo así

Mentiroso.

—Bueno, pasa ya sabes arriba —Me dijo como si yo supiera la ubicación exacta de la recamara. Mierda.

Subí las escaleras, pude identificar la recamara de Michael gracias a la fuerte música que sonaba, Green day. Bah! Que extraños gustos. Yo suelo ser más tipo One Republic.

Toque la puerta de dos a tres veces y nada, maldita música de emos.

De pronto la música dejó de escucharse. Trague saliva, el momento se acercaba.

Vi como el picaporte giraba. Mierda. Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos durante unos escasos tres segundos. El azoto la puerta en mi nariz.

Parecía desconectado del mundo, tenía los ojos ligeramente rojizos, como si se hubiese desvelado, su cabello estaba muy alborotado. Él era tan raro. 

Bufe molesto.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Michael tenía ahora un aspecto serio en el rostro. 

—¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? —dijo con el ceño fruncido. 

Rodé los ojos y él se cruzó de brazos mirándome aun con más seriedad. 

—Creo que necesitamos hablar —dije repitiendo su acción

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ¿Cómo mierda entraste?

Michael era un chico relativamente raro.

—Tu mamá… bien, no vengo a hablar de eso

—¿Qué cojones quieres entonces?

—Que elimines las fotos

Debo admitir que la vergüenza me recorrió completamente, baje la mirada algo ruborizado ¿Cómo mierda había caído tan bajo?

Levante un poco la mirada, él sonreía estúpidamente mientras mordía su labio intentando contener una risilla.

—No sé qué es lo que me estás diciendo

Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro el muy perro, era obvio que utilizaría esas fotos para algo y… o mierda él es amigo de James, James me odia con la vida entera, me odia tanto que daría mi vida por la de una cucaracha. 

—Claro que sabes…. —Solté —Mira Michael. Tú y yo no nos hablamos ni nada, pero si quieres puedo… —Piensa rápido idiota. —podemos ser amigos ¿chicas? No lo sé, lo que tú quieras

Estoy seguro de que si su carcajada no me hubiese interrumpido yo estaría de rodillas frente a él.

—Michael, por favor

El paró en seco. Me miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Luke Hemmings, no me interesa ni tu dinero, ni tu famosa popularidad…. Muchos menos las chicas

Okay eso no me lo esperaba.

Piensa rápido…. ¡Yey!

—Tengo un amigo gay…. Bueno, bisexual, es guapo

Michael rodó los ojos molesto.

¿Qué mierda quería el idiota?

—¿Piensas que tienes el mundo a tus pies? ¿No es así? —Trague saliva. Michael cada vez más cerca daba miedo. —El punto aquí es, le tome las fotos a una chica, no a un chico

Su sonrisa parecía maliciosa, eso me daba miedo. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es ella quien tiene que venir a pedírmelo, no tu

Perdón.

¿Qué?

Está loco

—Lo siento pero yo no….

—A James le encantaría ver esto —dijo en un pose como si estuviera limpiándose las uñas.

—¡No! —Grite. —No, no lo hagas. Ella vendrá.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó como si estuviese interesado.

—Ya se presentará ¿no lo prefieres así?

—Seguro

—¿Cuándo quieres que venga?

—Antes de que transcurran 48 horas

Mierda.

—Estará lista para entonces

Le guiñe el ojo y salí de su recamara.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer! Oh dios Luke en que te has metido. Grandísimo idiota.

Cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación y suspire intentando recopilar la información ¿Por qué hice esto? Mierda, grandísima mierda.

Ahora ¿ella? ¿Qué pretendía?

Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era Ashton, sonreí en mis adentros, quizá me anime un poco o por lo menos me distraiga. 

—Hey —dije

—Luke, te estamos esperando en la pizzería. Calum amenaza con irse si no llegas en 20

La voz de Ashton no sonaba nada agradable.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —Contesto cortante y utilizando el mismo tono irritado.

Es normal para mí escucharlo así, no sé porque pregunto. No es como que Ashton sea bipolar, el problema es Calum, la manera en que se comporta con Ashton, hace que este se irrite al no poder hacer nada al respecto, entonces llega papi Luke a arreglar las discusiones etc. 

—Voy para allá —digo finalmente. 

—Perfecto. Date prisa

Y cuelga.

Ese el Ashton que Calum suele irritar cuando están solos, hace algunos años ellos eran muy unidos, los tres lo éramos y de pronto todo se vino abajo. Pero ellos tenían que admitir que no les sobraban pretextos para estar juntos, los tres éramos las personas más populares del colegio, los tres éramos los mejores del equipo de futbol, los tres íbamos a clases de guitarra juntos… literal todo era con ellos, nos teníamos solo a nosotros y lo sabíamos a pesar de los malos ratos.

Tome una toallita húmeda y termine de retirar las sobras de brillo en mi rostro, cogí mi billetera y salí de la casa. 

—Bonitas horas de llegar —dijo Ashton al verme.

—Hola, chicos

Tome asiento al lado de Ashton para quedar frente a Calum que solo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lucas tuviste que haber llegado hace treinta jodidos minutos —Calum habló y tampoco parecía muy agradable .

—Lo siento, pero oh vamos ¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Pasar el rato con tus amigos, eso es urgente

—¡Uy! Comete un Snicker —Bufe.

Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada.

—Bueno ¿Qué mierda haremos? Un momento ¿Ahora por qué se pelearon? —Pregunte turnando una rápida mirada en ambos.

—Quiero ir a un antro —dijo Ashton sin apartar sus ojos retadores de Calum.

—¿Ese es el problema?

Calum me miro enchinando más los ojos.

—El idiota quiere que lo acompañemos a un antro gay —Soltó Calum. —¡Esta idiota! Nosotros no somos homosexuales

Ashton tenía una mirada asesina en Calum, yo me limite a contestar.

—No le veo el problema

A Calum casi se le salen los ojos.

—¿Qué! Perdón ¿Escuche bien?

—Mira Cal, Ash va con nosotros a antros hetero ¿Por qué no acompañarlo a uno gay?

—No, no, yo no iré

Calum se miró hacia atrás en tono ofendido e infantil.

—¿Cuándo iremos? —le pregunte a Ash y este me sonrió

—El próximo viernes

—Suena bien, quizá encuentres a alguien —dije dándole un codazo

**♂♀**

Este era el momento. Realmente era una verdadera fortuna no tener cerca a mi madre en estos momentos.

Debo admitir que jamás me había dado tanto tiempo para la ducha como hoy, me había depilado completamente —Ni yo entendía por qué lo había hecho. —Ahora me encontraba unas altas zapatillas negras, se veían bastantes sexys a decir verdad.

Mire el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las 7pm, me había enterado de que su mamá saldría de viaje así que pensé en aprovechar esta oportunidad. Por otra parte, estaba con los nervios de punta ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me diría?

Mi nombre. Mierda.

Luke, piensa un nombre… ¿Amanda? No, Brooke…. Quizá

Eran las 7:05 de la noche, salí de la casa con mucha esperanza en que nadie me viera —mejor dicho, me reconociera. —Toque el timbre de la puerta de Michael.

**Solo recuerda ya no eres Luke, eres Brooke.**

** **

_La puerta se abrió y yo sonreí de una manera involuntaria. _

_Él me sonrió, yo solo asentí. _

_Él me dio el paso, yo pase. _

—¿Qué tal nena?

_Note que se había mordido el labio cuando me miró de arriba abajo. _

_Me encogí de hombros, tome asiento frente a él. _

—Te han dicho que eres muy sexy

_Mis ojos se abrieron, me puse roja. _

—Me gusta ese labial, se te ve muy caliente. Creo que me estas provocando

_Michael hizo una seña para que me sentara en sus piernas y eso hice. _

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Brooke

—Brooke, esta noche será larga —dijo conectando sus ojos azules con los mios.

¡JODER! ¡NO! ¡SOY LUKE, NO BROOKE!

_Demasiado tarde. _


End file.
